Stephanie ate 2 slices of cake. Umaima ate 3 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 5 slices of cake with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 7 slices. They ate ${5}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the cake.